


The Story Behind Joe's Wrecked Car

by theartofdreaming



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofdreaming/pseuds/theartofdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what exactly had happened that time when Barry and Iris "borrowed" Joe's car for a joyride, accidentally crashing it into 'that big oak tree on Fairmont Drive'? You can find out here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Behind Joe's Wrecked Car

**Author's Note:**

> My sister asked me to do this prompt: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Joe's birthday was coming up soon and Barry was still trying to find the perfect present for his foster father. Most of the time, him and Iris would scrape their money together when they had picked out a particular expensive gift. This year however, Iris had already gotten her father a “World's Greatest Dad” mug and Barry – well, was still searching. He'd gone through some very frustrating months (in which failing his driving test for a second time had played a big role in that) and Joe had been as patient and supportive as ever; Barry just felt like he owed it to Joe to get him something special for his birthday. And he had only ten more days to come up with an idea that was not totally lame... Sighing, Barry turned his attention back to his English homework, while Iris was already eagerly working on hers – he couldn't help but admire his best friend's ability to put down her thoughts quickly and articulately. Barry always took forever to bring his convoluted thoughts in order... – suddenly, a name in the 'Arts and Entertainment' section of the newspaper that was lying spread out next to him caught his eye, distracting Barry from wondering why he was always having a hard time to concentrate...

An awful plan already took shape in his mind:

“Iris,” his best friend looked up from her essay with squinted eyes, already expecting the worst judging from the way he had said her name, “I'm gonna need your help with a really terrible idea.”

* * *

“Okay, let me get this straight: you want me to drive you to Keystone this night, so you can go to this jazz club they most likely won't let you in, so you can get an autograph from that -whathisname again- for my dad's birthday?” Iris recapped, looking at Barry with a disbelieving look on her face.

“Charles 'Blind Buddy' Holden*,” Barry supplied helpfully, then proceeded to rub the back of his neck nervously, sporting a sheepish smile “and – yeah.”

Iris shook her head fondly: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Barry's shoulder sagged, the smile slipping off his face, “of course I’m in.”

“Really?”

Iris giggled when she saw that adorable, hopeful smile on her best friend's face: “If anything goes wrong though, you'll have to buy me coffee for a month.”

* * *

“I can't believe it actually all worked out,” Barry admitted flabbergasted, when Iris and him were on their way back to Central City, hoping to arrive there just in time before Joe's return from his late shift.

“You're lucky that you know me,” Iris joked, still giddy from their adventure. Barry grimaced painfully. It was great that they had been let into jazz club to collect that autograph and all that, but he could not share Iris's amusement that it had only happened after she had joined Barry in his plea to get inside... He really hadn't liked the look on that bouncer's face...

Before Barry had a chance to mull over that any further, the sudden shadow of an animal crossing the street right in front of them startled both him and Iris out of their thoughts. Iris swerved and-

“I guess I owe you a lot of coffee now, huh?”

**Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Charles "Blind Buddy" Holden was a jazz musician whose murder Batman investigated in Batman Vol 1. #224 - I don't really know which jazz musicians Joe would like in real life (who would also still be alive in 2005), so I decided to go with a DC Comic's musician instead (plus, I'd believe Mal Duncan would be too young back then).
> 
> I've been meaning to write about the 'joyride incident' ever since I watched 2x09 - since neither Barry nor Iris really strike me as the kind of kids who would go for a joyride simply because of teenage recklessness, but I never had enough infos/ideas to write a full-fledged story... But since this prompt needed a really stupid plan... ;) - what do you think happened on that day they wrecked Joe's car?


End file.
